1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to position sensor devices such as Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) receivers as portable personal computer (PPC) accessories or peripherals. More particularly, the present invention relates to the coupling of such receivers and computers for data transfer and for supplying power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this disclosure, "portable personal computer" or "PPC" includes state-of-the art laptop, notebook and personal digital assistant (PDA) personal computers. In a typical embodiment, geographical information, mapping and/or travel information software is being used on the PPC typically in a vehicle or by the user on foot or at a remote location absent conventional "house current" such as 110 volt AC electrical power outlets standard in residences and workplaces in the United States. Use of the geographic software is enhanced by "real-time" geographic coordinate data supplied by a GPS receiver, for example, the latitude/longitude (lat/long) for the user's present location. For example, in conjunction with a GPS receiver, the PPC can display and update the user's location on computerized maps or in other geographic information formats.
To function as peripheral accessories in conjunction with a PPC, state-of-the art GPS receivers need an electric power source, typically, within the ranges of 4 to 40 volts DC and 0.1 to 3.0 amps DC. A data link, typically a serial data input/output cable, is also required for communication between the GPS receiver and the PPC of the standard lat/long, speed, direction of travel and precise time signals or data as well as initialization routines and other data exchange. What is needed is a device that facilitates the necessary electrical power supply to the GPS receiver along with the data connection or link between the GPS and PPC through a system or set of options which address the needs of non-technical users in the major settings of in-vehicle and remote portable use.